Learning to Howl
by Lemon-flavored Gangsta
Summary: There's a scary, yet terrifying werewolf chasing Monty around Scaris. What does the mysterious figure want with him all of a sudden? What does this mysterious figure need from him... other than his body? Stunning ending included. Rated M for a reason, so be warned.


_**"Learning to Howl"  
**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Pairing: Monty Monogram x Clawdeen Wolf**_

_**Summary: There's a scary, yet terrifying werewolf chasing Monty around Scaris. What does the mysterious figure want with him all of a sudden? What does this mysterious figure need from him... other than his body?**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb nor do I own Monster High. "Phineas and Ferb" is owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and "Monster High" is owned by Mattel. This is a little hot_ _Monty/Clawdeen one-shot I've been working on, so enjoy... if you can. Cue dramatic effect!_  
**

* * *

_Thump-thump..._

_..._

_ Thump-thump..._

_..._

_Thump-thump... _

_..._

_Thump-thump..._

_..._

_Thump-thump..._

_..._

_Thump-thump..._

The only noise that was heard from a person's beating heart. A heart that was beating full of fear. A heart that was beating full of fright. A heart that was beating full of confusion.

A tall yet handsome 18-year old ran for his god-forsaken life. It was almost like he was running from a pissed-off angry mob that was chasing him around with flaming torches and pitchforks. Not a very good combo to be exact. That's like if you're Frankenstein or something. But this was something very different.

This was none other than Monty Monogram, the son of Major Monogram, who was the leader of OWCA, which stood for **O**rganization **W**ithout a **C**ool **A**cronym. The only thing he would do in the last place is run like a scared little bitch in a desolate hell like this. But this just wasn't any type of hell.

He was being chased on what seemed to be an empty town from a city known as Scaris. Monty didn't understand what this town meant anyway! Sure, he heard of Paris as in the city of France, but never alone that he heard of Scaris before, not knowing that it was clearly a nocturnal ego trip of Paris itself.

Monty ran dearly from a sound he had never heard before, other than the only threatening sound he ever heard in life was the sound of grizzly bears tearing his face off one-by-one, but it wasn't a bear that Monty seemed to be running from. No, it was something much worse.

He was starting to run from the sound of a wolf growling. It didn't sound like your ordinary growl. This was perhaps a blood-hungry growl. It was certain that the wolf chasing Monty had a delectable appetite that it wanted. With razor sharp teeth, that wolf who was running after the scared geek through an empty town was nearly close to chewing out real nicely. But Monty, unlike the wolf, was a lot more faster than the wolf ever got to him. He wasn't scared at first, but the shadow that was chasing Monty felt a bit larger than him. That was something that Monty couldn't take on himself.

Monty looked around for places to hide, or maybe to find an ounce of shelter in this town. He tried chocolate shops, fashion stores, and restaurants, but it was to no avail as they were all closed. No matter where Monty tried to run or hide, either way, he was screwed as a broken lightbulb. So the only place where Monty can try his best to hide was in a broken down alley somewhere around a Scaris neighborhood.

Monty rushed for the dark alley and there he saw a huge dumpster that he can hide himself in. Of course he wouldn't be stupid to hide under the dumpster, so he hided through the side of the dumpster in an effort for the wolf to lose his tracks.

"Oh... oh, man... thank goodness he can't find me..." Monty panted in relief as he looked right at the dark figure, hoping that he/she would go away And it almost looked like that it was gonna work at the least. If it wasn't for a black kitty walking around and dropping a potted plant in Monty's head that would have made him squeal in pain.

"YEEEEEEOW! THAT FRICKIN' HURTS!" Monty shouted in pain.

Hearing the voice, the wolf turned it's head into Monty's direction where the figure saw him hold his head in terrible pain. With it's tongue licking, the figure decided to approach him to the point that when Monty saw the wolf first-hand, he decided to back right away and take was coming to him. At least the big-ass wolf should make it quick and painless as possible.

"Look, Mister or miss... don't hurt me, okay? I got a girlfriend at home and I'm not afraid to use my fists." Monty said to the wolf, who kept approaching with it's two feet, which was weird since it was moving like a human ever should.

Nonetheless, the wolf-like creature refused to stop despite the words that the geek was throwing out.

"I'm warning you, I won't mind taking down someone your size!"

Monty's eyes squinted as the wolf-like creature began getting closer and closer to him.

The strange thing was...how on earth could a wolf ever strut like that? Nevertheless, Monty tugged at his heart a bit because of the pain he was about to feel. But then suddenly, the wolf-like creature began to talk to him in a seductive female voice.

"Oh, sweetie. Why do I wanna hurt you? I just want us to have fun..."

Hearing this, Monty questioned on how her voice could sound so much sexy and yet so seductive in a wolf-like fashion. Even though he was still scared (although not exactly), Monnty suddenly came to realization.

The figure stepped out of the darkness...

...only to reveal a animorphic female wolf with beautiful brunette hair, seductive yellow eyes, wolf fangs on her teeth, a brown fur-like skin, such black boots, a warm black jacket, a tight pink black striped tanktop, a purple skirt and not to mention some of the longest legs he had ever seen. Monty didn't know how to be scared or somehow, be interested. But whatever it was, he spoke on.

"You... you're a... you're not a scary monster..." Monty said to her with a nervous blush, "You're actually a female werewolf who looks like he's human..."

"Of course I am..." The hot and sexy female wolf responded to Monty. Unleashing her fluttering eyelashes, she spoke on sweetly, "I don't know why such a cute piece of meat like you should run away with me. I don't bite. Although if you really want me to..."

"Oh, please don't." Monty replied with a gulp. However, his thoughts instantly kicked in, _"Holy crap... this is strange. Is she actually making a move on me? It's weird that I don't love her kind!"_

Monty tried to leave the best that he could, but the female wolf cornered him as if there was no way to go whatsoever. This had to be a reason even she would explain.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just sweet on the strong handsome kinds. The name's Clawdeen... Clawdeen Wolf. And you are?" Clawdeen said, introducing herself._  
_

"I'm... I'm Monty. Monty Monogram. And I don't even know what I'm doing here..." Monty said with a shiver.

Monty shivered because of the fact Clawdeen's beautiful eyes trapped him in a sexual gaze.

"Well, let me ask you something, Monty." Clawdeen replied to him, tracing a finger through his scared chest, "You ever made a woman howl?"

"Um, n-not necessarily..." Monty stuttered a bit as his thoughts got caught up to him, _"Okay, this is starting to get strange. But why on earth am I liking it? This is nuts!"_

However, what Monty didn't quite know was that when her seductiveness from her finger touched all over Monty's body, something very hard, stiff and erect had grew very stiff in his grey pants.

"Mmmmmm... want me to give you a demonstration?" Clawdeen said with a sinful, yet evil smile.

"Well, y-you see... I'm-" Monty stuttered once again, but he didn't finish his answer.

Instead, Clawdeen wanted to choose his answer for herself with a gentle caress of his face...

...not to mention, a surprising kiss that made Monty's heart melt like hot fudge itself! The kiss she laid on him felt so slow, but it felt so much satisfying, even when she slipped her tongue right inside Monty's mouth and swam with perfect melody. Monty tried so desperately to get out of this, but the way Clawdeen was kissing him all around his lips and his gums, he just couldn't quite help but enjoy it.

As a result, Monty wrapped his strong tender arms around her back and waist, making the kiss between them deepen. His hands then grabbed the fabric of the wolfgirl's jacket and therefore slid them off her smooth shoulders and sent it right on the floor.

She then broke off the kiss a little, and with the strength of his claws, she ripped Monty's entire gray hoodie wide open, revealing his tone chest with an incredible six pack. That was equally impressive. The tip of Clawdeen's tongue was sent down, licking down his awesome abdominals with a teasing fashion.

But then, she looked at the big bulge in his pants. So big and so erect after her seductive methods made him very aroused. She got a very good hold of his erection, rubbing it and feeling it through her fur-like claws. She slowly undid the button of his pants and sent it lying down. As it did, Clawdeen got a very good look at his 10-inch manhood. She eyed it like a very tasty lollipop.

"Mmmmmmm... I'm definitely gonna make you purr..." She said in a tantalizing tone.

Licking her lips, Clawdeen grabbed the shaft of his rod. Slowly and smoothly, she licked the pink metal rim, just wetting it down and finally forced his whole package slowly right inside her mouth. She tasted like the perfect white chocolate Clawdeen had ever imagined. She gently stroked her head back and forth just to feel Monty's hardened cock inside her lips repeatedly. Monty soon felt a moan go inside him.

"Oh... ohhhhh, god. Nmmmm!" Monty moaned lightly as the sexy wolfgirl kept wetting his impressive johnson over and over again. Monty could feel his eyes roll back inside of him with this unbelievable sensation. He was clinging on to the brick walls in reaction of the grip she had to his hardened penis. He felt his cock being stroked and sucked with each second passing through in the wind. It was weird and wrong that a wolf-like female was doing this to Monty, but why did he care? This was the most amazing feeling that he ever felt. Just the hard, slow stroking of her mouth right on his hard-on kept him on his feet. He bit his tongue a bit, feeling huffed and puffed. Clawdeen soon let go of him and licked her lips again in an erotic fashion.

"Mmmmmm, that was tasty..." she giggled teasingly.

"Yeah, that felt really better..." Monty chuckled nervously, still panting for his life.

But then all of a sudden, Clawdeen sent Monty on top of the dumpster. Good thing his whole entire body was laying right on the lids and not on the trash. The beautiful wolf-girl then proceeded to lay right on Monty's lap in a suggestive manner.

"Whoa... shouldn't we take this easy? I mean, I can be a bit fragile when it comes to sex." Monty replied.

"Nonsense, you'll make it out, okay? Now, since you're good and ready, I wanna ask you something: What do you think of..." Clawdeen spoke to him with a pause.

But then, her fur-like hands reached to the fabric of her tanktop. Teasing him, she amazingly ripped off her skin-tight pink/black tanktop making her chest bare,

"...these?"

Monty can't even imagine what he saw. Clawdeen had the most awesome pair of luscious, breathless 34C breasts that he ever laid his blue eyes on. Sure, it was so much nicer than vanessa's breast size but it was so much curvaceous. He couldn't exactly know what to say, but with the amazed sexual fear still in his face, he uttered out something amazing.

"They're awesome..." Monty said in awe as his 10-inch greatness suddenly poked Clawdeen's rear unexpectedly.

"Oooooh, you like to tease me like that, don't you?" Clawdeen smiled right onto him as Monty's rod was feeling something luscious and bare, just like the wolf-girl forgot something. "Well, you want me to tell you a little secret?"

"Um, sure... what's that?" Monty replied.

In response, Clawdeen bent down closer to his face, thinking that she was gonna kiss him again, but then she decided to whisper right at him.

"I'm not wearing anything underneath my skirt." Clawdeen giggled with a whisper.

Monty suddenly felt another blush between his cheeks. Did his dirty thoughts somehow reach jackpot right about now? Well, it certainly looked like it.

And then, Clawdeen's rear touched the head of Monty's rod, letting himself inside her warm harness. With a pleasing, blushing moan coming from her, Clawdeen started teasing and gyrating her hips all over his erected dick. She felt every inch of Monty pumping her plump bottom slowly and sexily. Her ass rocked back and forth on his hardened stick, riding the night away. Hard to believe that this strong, yet handsome brown-haired man was her very first sexual experience.

"Ohhhhhh, damn it..." Monty moaned furiously as his hands got a grip of her rack, hanging on to them for dear life. Clawdeen didn't seem to mind him grabbing her luscious C-cupped chest, knowing that he wouldn't let her fall. The sensation from her vaginal area was phenomenal. Monty had never felt so warm and hot inside her. The sensation was so unbelievable, that she now started to purr with arousal.

"Rrrrrrrrrr... you feel so hot in me..." Clawdeen purred/moaned as her hips and her rear now started to rock yet again.

Monty's rod kept on jammingher vertically at a fast pace. He kept grunting himself uncontrollably as her moans now started to increase a bit louder. It could have been so loud that everyone would be awake from their sleep. But they couldn't care at the least. All of his vertical thrusts and her sexual cries was strengthening and strengthening, that they were almost about to reach their climax. But they decided to hold their climax in for the time being.

Clawdeen finally got off of him, but this time, her whole entire body was in a doggie position. Monty saw this and looked a bit surprised, yet bothered. She really had those nice curvaceous hips similar to Vanessa's. Well, not curvaceous than Vanessa's, but yet, Monty still liked what he saw.

"You ready to make me howl, baby...?" Clawdeen said to him, teasing Monty with her curvaceous ass.

Monty's erection had now rose harder. His precum was still leaking out, so he still had enough to get in a good run.

Monty's rod approached her rear with such a gentle touch. With a deep breath, he inserted inside her gently which let out a moan coming from the already-pleased Clawdeen. Repeatedly, yet smoothly, his rod shifted right in and right out, feeling her warm pink harness yet again. Slowly, the sweat started to kick in all over his body and some on his chest. Just like a wolf, he was huffing and puffing with every hardened push, letting Clawdeen feel the sexual pain go through her.

"Ohhhhhh, god... uhhhhhhhh, yes...!" Clawdeen moaned helplessly with her hips pushing back onto his strengthening hard-on.

Feeling the sound of his hardened erection hitting her curvaceous pavement made Clawdeen clench something uncontrollably with her clawed hands. She really wanted it from Cody that badly. She wanted his entire seed inside her. She was begging for it.

"Ohhhh, Clawdeen... I think I'm feeling it..." Monty said with a pant.

And then, he thrusted onto her even harder. With every thrust, the color of his bulge now started to change drastically from pink to crimson red. Clawdeen knew what was coming. Monty was finally about to break the beast in him loose and it was gonna leave a real mess inside her. Nothing but a splatting disaster. After several hardened thrusts of his dick, Monty was finally about to lose it.

"I'm... I'm gonna cum, I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUUUM!"_  
_

"Yes... do it... DO IIIIIIIT!" Clawdeen screamed a bit louder.

With one final thrust from Monty, there came a loud howl coming from both of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That thrust sent Monty's rod ejaculating right inside the wolf-girl repeatedly. Somehow, this was very wrong to ejaculate inside an animal, but knowing that he was doing it to a female wolf-like human was totally different.

He actually liked it!

This was something he was gonna actually remember for a long time. His first sexual experience with a hot female werewolf. Sure, his friends was gonna laugh, but he knew it happened. If only he wouldn't tell Vanessa about it.

Clawdeen felt every ounce of Monty's cum inject inside her with her claws clinching. She was now satisfied with his howling. And what she said to her was true. He did a damn good job of making her howl right at the moon.

As they were still spent and resting right on the top lid of a dumpster, Clawdeen turned her head to a satisfied Monty.

"Wow, Monty. I didn't know a handsome guy like you can be this big and hard..." she smirked right at him.

"Well, I never knew you could be this satisfying..." Monty smirked back at her.

"Looks like you may have to satisfy me more..." Clawdeen spoke onto him with a purr.

"I'll sign that bill..." Monty smirked once again as they both greeted each other with a short, yet hot tongue kiss, ending a perfect night.

But all of a sudden...

...

...

...

"MONTY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Monty suddenly awoke up, suddenly to find himself in his room. More shockingly, he never was in Scaris and yet he never had Clawdeen lay beside him on his side. It seemed that his little sexual experience was none other than a dream.

But more shocking than this, he suddenly saw who was in his own bedroom.

"Vanessa? How on... how on earth did you even come in here?" Monty replied with shock.

He didn't realize he'd heard her girlfriend Vanessa come in the window because of the wet dream he had.

"I was gonna wish you a happy 2nd anniversary with us dating, but seeing what I just saw, there's no way I'm gonna be in the same room with my boyfriend of a bedwetter!" Vanessa angrily exclaimed.

Monty saw his embarrassment from his own eyes. He found out that his wet dream about Clawdeen caused Monty's sheets to soak because of his uncontrolling erection. He tried to explain very clearly to Vanessa what happened._  
_

"Um, Vanessa... it's not what you think! I drank water and yet I couldn't sleep-" Monty said, before Vanessa cut me off.

"Don't fool me with that shit, Monty!" Vanessa exclaimed, "There's no way you can drink something from your pee-hole! And who in this hell is Clawdeen chick you've been letting out of your lips!"

"It was only a dream, Vanessa! It wasn't very important! I tried to resist, but she tried to kill my dick off-" Monty replied yet again.

"Oh, you are bull-shit! If you wanna see Clawdeen for all I care, then go fuck her brains out for all you care! After you fuck her, you can go fuck yourself!" Vanessa shouted angrily while climbing out the window.

"Vanessa, don't be like this! It was just a-" Monty explained to her yet again, but it was too late.

His girlfriend shut the window on his face.

"...dream."

Living in his little mistake, Monty looked around at his wet sheets, hitting himself in the forehead with regret.

"Oh damn it... I really gotta learn to control my bladder next time..." Monty said in conscience. At least he managed to get good advice from this little moment.

Never let your loved one catch ejaculate in your dreams. Maybe someday, Monty could take those words to use.

* * *

**Really, Monty? You had to wet yourself in the process? You're a man! Stick up for yourself every now and then!  
**

**Okay, I hardly see Monty and Vanessa cuss in a "Phineas and Ferb" fic, but at least the hot action makes up for all the character break-age this story might or might not suffer, so I'm not concerned.**

**Anyway, what did everyone think? Read, review and party on.**


End file.
